garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Grape Expectations Part 2/Transcript
(the episode begins where part 1 ended as Bo Sheep comes and sees the commotion. Roy is being taken away by the two buglers followed by the Big Cock-a-Doodle) Roy: ''(sobbing) Oh, gee. Wait! Let me have one last look at the old farmyard. ''(the buglers have put Roy down) ''Farewell, trees. Farewell, barn. ''(Roy sees the chickens) Roy: 'Farewell, coop. ''(Roy returns to the scene) 'Roy: '''Farewell, to my dear trusted friends. Orson, Wade, Booker, Bo. ''(Roy takes out a phone book as the Big Cock-a-Doodle looks at his watch impatiently) 'Roy: '''And before I go, I would like to say goodbye to the people of New York City individually.(reads the names) "Abercrombie, Alan A. Abercrombie, Bernard Murray..." ''(Orson hits his face in embarrassment while Roy reads) 'Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''Enough of this! Let us go. ''(the buglers pick up Roy again) 'Roy: '''Wait! I have six million more names to read. At least let me give my regards to Broadway! Remember me to Herald Square! ''(the buglers drop him in the back seat of the limo) 'Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''Transform the limousine for air mode. We return at once to Chickenopolis for trial and sentencing. '''Buglers 1 and 2: '''Yes, Big Cock-a-Doodle! ''(at that moment, the limousine transforms from a car into a jet plane as the jet engine revs up) '''Wade: '''Orson, do something! '''Orson: ''(sighs) I wish I knew what. ''(the jet engine takes off into the sky. Roy looks through the window as Orson, Wade, Booker, and Bo wave goodbye to Roy, possibly for good) Bo: '''Will, uh, someone let the sheep in on this, man? I mean, like, uh, what happened? '''Orson: '''That was the big Cock-a-Doodle. He's in charge of all the roosters. He makes sure that they crow when they're supposed to and that they guard the barnyard. '''Wade: And he has taken our friend Roy away because of a missing grape. Bo: '''One grape, man? Like ''uno grapo, ''mono? '''Orson: '''Roy was guarding the grape harvest and it turned out one was missing. '''Wade: '''It's my fault. I ate one of the grapes. Roy went to the market and bought another grape to replace it. '''Orson: '''He did? But there was still one missing! '''Booker: ''(sadly) It's...it's ''my ''fault. '''Orson: 'Your fault, Booker? Booker: 'Well, before Roy went on duty, you had me watch the crops for awhile, Orson. And, well, I ate a grape. '''Orson: '''You ate a grape? '''Booker: '''Well, you didn't tell me not to. '''Orson: '''Then, the missing grape wasn't Roy's fault. It was...mine! '''Bo: '''But, like, Booker, why'd you keep this a secret, man? '''Booker: '''I was afraid. '''Orson: '''Come on, guys! We've gotta save Roy! ''(Orson runs off) 'Booker: '''Hey! Wait for me! ''(Booker follows Orson; Orson walks a horse named Lightning out of the stable for an emergency rescue mission) 'Orson: '''Sorry to wake you up, Lightning, but this is an emergency. ''(Orson, Wade, Booker, and Bo are on a buggy with two horses hitched up to it; Orson has taken the reigns) 'Bo: '''Like, how far is this Chickenopolis place they've taken Roy, man? '''Orson: '''I figure if we ride all night, we can be there by dawn. ''(Orson cracks the whip; the horses are ready) 'Orson: '''Let's go! ''(the horses neigh and they race off) '''Bo: ''(shouting) What kind of place is this Chickenopolis, man? '''Orson: '(shouting) ''It's the secret homeland of all chickens and roosters? ''(The horses and buggy race on with Orson, Wade, Booker, and Bo on it.) (The scene changes to a large building in Chickenopolis where the Big-Cock-a-Doodle is presiding over the trial of Roy Rooster with nothing but chickens as the jury) (solemn instrumental music is heard) Big Cock-a-Doodle: 'Roy Rooster. You know why you have been brought here. How do you plead? ''(The Big Cock-a-Doodle bangs a gavel) 'Roy: '''Well, I thought this might be a good position, oh, great and glorious capon. ''(bows down) 'Big-Cock-a-Doodle: '''I do not find that amusing. '''Roy: '''Neither did I, but it was in the script again. ''(Roy takes out his script to prove his point, then tosses it) 'Roy: '''Sir, I cannot believe I'm on trial here because one measly little grape was missing. ''(The scene briefly changes to the horse and buggy, which is still racing on. The horses neigh before the scene changes back to Chickenopolis) (The Big Cock-a-Doodle steps down from his podium) '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''It isn't the grape, man. '''Roy: '''Huh? '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''That was just the last straw in a lifetime of failings as a rooster. '''Roy: '''You've been...spying on me? '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''Merely protecting the good name of Rooster. Roy, it is your job to crow at the crack of dawn, is it not? To wake people up on the farm? '''Roy: '''Uh, yes. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''And how many times have you done this? '''Roy: '''Well, it means getting up kind of early. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: ''How many times?!'' (tense instrumental music is heard as Roy tries to come up with an accurate amount) Roy: 'None! ''(sobs) ''I've never done it! ''(sobbing continues) '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''None?! Roy, has it ever dawned on you that you could be replaced by an inexpensive clock radio made in Taiwan?! '''Roy: ''(gulps)'' (scene changes back to the horses and buggy where Orson, Wade, Booker, and Bo are navigating through some difficult terrain with cliffs and ledges at a high rate of speed. Wade barely hangs on to avoid falling off) Orson: 'Hold on! ''(the buggy barely misses going off the ledge) '''Wade: ''(stammers) Orson, slow down! '''Orson: '''If we slow down, we may be too late! ''(Booker pulls Wade back into the wagon) Booker: '''Wade, you understand why I didn't speak up. You understand being afraid. '''Wade: ''(stammers) Absolutely, chickie! And you understand it always makes things worse. Take it from me, I know. ''(the buggy jumps over a huge canyon as the scene changes back to Chickenopolis) Big Cock-a-Doodle: 'You don't crow at dawn. You don't guard the crops. What ''DO you do all day, Roy Rooster? 'Roy: '''Uh, ''(rapidly) ''Play practical jokes. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''What do you do? '''Roy: '''I play practical jokes. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''So our scouts tell us. ''(plays a slide projector with Roy's antics) ''You hit others with pies. '''Roy: '''Uh-huh. ''(the Big Cock-a-Doodle clicks to the next slide) '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''You cause pain and suffering to others for your own amusement. '''Roy: ''(tittering) Yeah. ''(the Big Cock-a-Doodle clicks to the next slide) Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''You even laugh at the discomfort of others. '''Roy: ''(sighs) Go ahead. Lock me up. Throw away the key. ''(the Big Cok-a-Doodle heads back up the stairs to his podium) Big: Cock-a-Doodle: 'For the example you have set, I should bust you down to an egg! ''(Roy is shown with sweat and tears streaming down his face) 'Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''Roy Rooster! For being a disgrace to the good name of Chicken... ''(Roy is biting his feathers) 'Big Cock-a-Doodle: '...I hereby sentence you to... (his sentence is interrupted by the timely neighing and galloping of horses as Orson, Wade, and Bo arrive) '''Orson: '''Wait! Stop! This is all wrong! Roy is innocent! '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: ''(annoyed) What is the meaning of this?! '''Orson: '''The missing grape was my fault. Roy wasn't even on duty yet when... ''(Booker rushes in) Booker: 'Stop! It wasn't Roy's fault or Orson's! ''(pants) (voice breaking) ''It was mine. I ate the grape. ''(the crowd is murmuring as the Big Cock-a-Doodle steps down from his podium) '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''You? Why didn't you tell us this back at the farm? '''Booker: ''(faltering, voice still breaking) Well, because I was afraid. I kept my beak shut because, well, I was afraid of what you'd do to me. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''And you're not now afraid? '''Booker: '''Well, sure I am! But I couldn't live with myself if Roy took the rap 'cause I was a coward! ''(cries) ''So whatever you're gonna do to him, you ought to do it to me! '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you, young chick. ''Orson, Wade, Booker, and Roy cringe in fear for whatever punishment the Big Cock-a-Doodle has for Booker) Big Cock-a-Doodle: 'I'm going to say: "You're going to be quite a rooster someday!" ''(The Big Cock-a-Doodle and Booker shake hands as Booker's tail happily wags; Orson, Wade, Bo, and Roy are greatly relieved) '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''Honesty and courage is all it takes. And you seem to have plenty of it, young fellow. ''(to the jury) ''All charges against Roy Rooster are hereby dismissed! '''All: ''(cheering and applauding)'' (the scene changes to the next morning as Orson, Wader, Booker, Bo, and Roy prepare to leave for home by horse and buggy) Big Cock-a-Doodle: 'Have a safe journey home. '''Roy: '''Maybe I'll give that crowing-at-dawn stuff a try. '''Big Cock-a-Doodle: '''If you don't, I know someone who will be ready to take your job. ''(Big Cock-a-Doodle pats Booker on the head) '''Booker: ''(clears throat) (crows meekly) Cock-a-doodle doo? '''Roy: '''Needs work. ''(Orson and his friends depart on the horse and buggy as the Big Cock-a-Doodle waves to them) 'Wade: '''Anyone want to stop somewheres and pick up some grapes? '''Orson: '''Wade! ''(episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:U.S. Acres